


Roadside Assistance

by KaytiKazoo



Series: All We Do Is Drive [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Trevor and Deke find a moment alone to explore a fantasy.
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: All We Do Is Drive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Roadside Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/gifts).



> For Alex, for all the encouragement.

Deke waved at his grandparents as they left the drop off area and into the airport. It had been a good week, and he was glad they came to visit. It felt so exceedingly normal, family flying in and staying with them for the week, getting dinner at their favorite restaurants, seeing the sights of their city together. Deke had seen more art and science museums than he ever had. He’d never even been to a museum ever before; they didn’t have museums in the apocalypse at least. 

“I kind of miss them already,” Deke said as they started to pull away. “I mean, I’m glad we’ll get to go home alone tonight, and I can do a week’s worth of fantasies to you, but it was nice to see them. Is that what family is like?”

“Yeah,” Trevor said. “Wait until my sister comes to visit next month. You’ll regret starting this. She’s,  ahh , intense.”

“I can’t have a future with you if we’re hiding away in our own bubble, though,” he said, nudging Trevor gently, smiling at him as best he could without taking his eyes off the road. “Someday we’ll have to invite these people to our wedding, which would be an awkward time for introductions.”

“You’re planning on marrying me someday?” Trevor teased as if he wasn’t the one talking about a dream wedding venue and honeymoon the night before. 

“I have to have some arm candy for fancy corporate functions. Why, yes, this is my husband, Trevor Shaw-Kahn, and he is the most gorgeous man on the planet, thank you, thank you.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Trevor said, pushing himself up over the console to press a kiss into Deke’s cheek. “We’re hyphenating, huh?”

“Listen, I don’t have a lot left from my past, except my dad’s name. I’ll be keeping that.”

“I like that we’re hyphenating with my name last,” he said. 

“Deke and Trevor Kahn-Shaw just sounds weird.”

“It does, but I’d put our names in any order if it means I get to marry you.”

They paused in traffic leaving the airport, and Deke looked over at Trevor. The sun was starting to set, the sky on fire before them, lighting up Trevor’s face beautifully in a way that Deke would never get sick of. Deke would probably never get over how incredibly lucky he was since meeting the SHIELD team and coming back from the future. 

“You’re staring.”

“I am. I can’t help it. You’re gorgeous, and I’m thinking about that mechanic fantasy you have.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know what mechanic fantasy you could possibly be referencing.”

“The one where I’m fixing your car on the side of the road, and I let you fuck me against the hood of the car as payment. That one? Ring any bells?”

“Mmm, maybe. Tell me know more about that. Maybe that’ll help.”

“Oh, I see the game you’re playing. Well, Mr. Kahn, let’s see. Where should we start?”

“Usually, you start from the beginning.”

Deke trailed his fingers over Trevor’s arm on the center console, feeling his skin smooth under his fingertips, feeling where the smooth was marred with scars that Trevor didn’t like to talk about. 

“From the beginning. So, you’re driving down the highway, heading to meet your family, and your car starts to act up. It lets out this noise, and then dies as you pull off to the side. You call your local mechanic because you don’t know anything about cars.”

“I know some stuff about cars,” Trevor protested. 

“ Mmmhm , sure,” Deke said. “Maybe.”

“Deke,” he whined. 

“Should I continue? Should I tell you about how I pull up behind you, and step out of my truck, and you instantly are attracted to me?”

“Please, continue.”

“I show up like the trusty mechanic I am, wearing that tight white tank top and a pair of jeans with engine grease on them. It’s very hot.” Trevor rolled his eyes but didn’t interrupt.  “I look over your car and tell you I can fix it easy, but it’s not going to be cheap.”

“Is our dirty talk going to be straight out of a cheesy porno?”

“Almost exclusively. Let me continue. You offer to work for the garage as a means of payment, but I think of  something you can do for me immediately. ”

Finally on the highway heading home, Deke  grinned at his boyfriend and  paused.

“Is it fucking you against the hood of the car, Deke?”

“Oh,  so you do remember,” Deke teased.

“You ’re absolutely ridiculous, do you know that?”

“Says the man who literally  offered to blow me  on the highway last week.”

“My ridiculousness does not negate your ridiculousness. If anything, it adds to it. You choose to be around me, and I’ve chosen to be around you, and that’s ridiculous in and of itself, I suppose.”

“How do you figure?”

“In all of the gin joints in all of the world, she walks into mine,” Trevor said.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It’s from Casablanca.”

“I don’t, I mean I  _ know _ what Casablanca is, but I’ve never seen it,” Deke replied.

“We’ll watch it later, it’s a classic.”

Deke  kept them at a steady speed in the middle lane,  the music on the radio a soft  background noise as they talked , riding in silence for a while. Trevor had made a playlist specifically for the car back before they’d gotten together, back when they were friends and Deke was his boss and that was it , made up of his favorite songs  that he insisted Deke learn. 

About halfway home, Trevor said,  “ h ey, take this next exit coming up .”

“Why?”

“ Don’t you think the car feels a little shaky?” Trevor asked.

“No, it feels fine to me.”

“ Deke,  shouldn’t we  _ stop _ and check it out? Maybe  _ pull off _ to the side of the road? Have you take a look at it? ” 

Deke didn’t have to look at Trevor to hear the wink in his voice, and laughed with the realization that dawned on him.

“Here?” he asked.

“I have an idea. Next exit, please.”

He didn’t need to be told twice now that he understood,  merging into the right hand lane, and then taking the exit. 

“Okay, now you’re going to turn right at the light here,” Trevor guided, and Deke listened. 

“Where exactly are we going?”

“You’ll see, babe. Keep going straight for a mile and a half.”

“Okay. Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am. You trust me, right?”

Deke rolled his eyes and looked at him carefully.

“Of course, I trust you.”

“Good. Take a right here,” Trevor said. Deke followed the turn, and down into a state park entrance.

“Trevor?”

“Trust me, and take this first right here, following the sign for overlook point.”

“Scenic,” Deke commented, but Trevor didn’t answer. “I know you promised an orgasm, but is this going to lead to death? Is there a murderer waiting for us? I’ve seen your horror movies. The people who have sex in the movie end up dying first.”

“You’re not going to die.”

“I feel like I’m going to die.”

“I promise that I would not take you all the way out here just to let you die. I have a plan. You need to trust the plan.”

“I trust  _ you,  _ I don’t know about any plans.”

Deke followed the signs towards the overlook point and stopped at the edge in front of the fence. There was a gorgeous view of the valley, the sunset lighting up the trees like they were on fire. He could see the highway in the distance, but it was the dip in the landscape, the overlook of the trees and the park. 

“Here?” Deke asked, before parking the car. “Should I get out and look at it? It was making a funny noise.”

Trevor grinned, and Deke would have played along with any ridiculous fantasy, and driven to any remote area to see that smile. 

“Please, I just don’t know anything about cares. I don’t know where to start,” Trevor said. 

“Hey,” Deke said gently, unable to stop himself, and Trevor looked at his with those beautiful dark eyes, earnest and excited, “I love you, you know.”

“I know.”

Deke leaned over the console and kissed Trevor once, and then got distracted kissing him a few more times for good measure. Then, he turned the car off, and stepped out. Since Trevor had brought up the fantasy, it had been on Deke’s mind, for a week on and off. Whenever he relaxed for a moment, the image of Trevor pressed up against him while he braced himself on the hood of the car was there, simmering just under the surface. Waiting. 

Trevor, as always, had impeccable timing. If they’d waiting any longer, Deke might have exploded or lost interest, or they’d have ended up fucking in the parking garage of their apartment building, which wasn’t quite the same thing. It wouldn’t have scratched this particular itch. 

This, though, the warmth of the California sun on the valley, the watercolor sky, the privacy awarded by the trees, all of it was perfect. 

He opened the hood, and propped it up, pretending to look it over. Trevor followed and pressed himself up against Deke’s back. 

“How’s it looking?” he mumbled into Deke’s neck, arms winding around his waist. 

“Not good,” Deke said seriously, “might be an extensive overhaul of your whole engine. Might be more expensive than you can afford.”

“You’ll find that I’m good for it.”

“I think I’m going to need to have a down payment to get started on the car,” Deke said. 

Trevor’s hand slipped up under his shirt and Deke let out a quiet sigh, warm and soft against his skin. 

“I have an idea of where we can start. How does an orgasm or two sound?”

“Two sounds good. Two is acceptable.”

“ Mmmhm ,” Trevor hummed in his neck before kissing up to his ear. Deke counted himself lucky that he had the hood to grab onto as Trevor licked along his jaw and took his earlobe between his teeth. “You good?”

“God, yes,” Deke whined. “Don’t stop.”

“Baby,” Trevor said, the way his hand stroked over Deke’s belly and his voice curled in his ear, Deke couldn’t stop his quiet moan. “Already, huh?”

“Shut up. I’ve been waiting for this for a week.”

“Me too,” Trevor responded and he pressed his hips forward flush against Deke so he could feel the hard line of Trevor’s cock. “Please, tell me there’s lube in the car. I somehow didn’t think about that part.”

“In the glovebox.”

“You keep lube in the glovebox?”

“Since last week when we broke down and you told me you wanted to fuck me against the car on the side of the highway.”

“Hopeful,” Trevor teased, and his hand slipped down to cup Deke’s cock, rubbing him through his jeans. “I like that.”

Deke pushed his hips back into Trevor, rubbing intentionally against him to hear him groan. He tipped his head to the side and Trevor took the invitation to  leave a trail of kisses down his neck. They could hear the sounds of cars on the highway, visible in the distance, but all  Deke could care about was Trevor, and his hands, and his solid warmth at his back. 

“Fuck, that feels good, Deke.”

“ I know of a couple ways we can improve this,” Deke offered, turning in Trevor’s arms to face him . He slid his hands up Trevor’s chest and underneath his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders slightly, “ s tarting with this.”

Trevor shrugged the jacket off and Deke hung it over the edge of the hood carefully so it didn’t get dirty. It was one of Deke’s favorite jackets; it hugged Trevor’s arms and chest so perfectly. It was hard to look away from Trevor in that jacket. What was even better, though, was Trevor without a shirt on, which Deke was definitely interested in accomplishing next. He slid his hands down Trevor’s sides and up underneath his t-shirt, delighted to feel Trevor’s soft skin and firm muscled stomach underneath his palms. 

Trevor kissed him, and together they pulled Trevor’s shirt up and over his head. Deke set it over the edge of the hood, too. They were going to have a curtain of clothes over the edge of the hood by the time they were done, but Trevor always complained about getting dirty, so Deke was careful where his clothes ended up. Deke’s could end up on the ground for all he cared, there wasn’t an overabundance of clean, new clothes in the Lighthouse, so a little bit of dust and dirt didn’t bother him. 

“Are you comfortable doing this?” Trevor asked as Deke’s attention drifted to his chest as it was wont to do whenever Trevor was shirtless.  In his defense,  Trevor was objectively the hottest man he'd ever seen. “Deke?”

“Oh, yeah, absolutely. I want you so bad,  Trev .”

Trevor smiled and drew him in close to kiss him, hands curled around his hips, pressed chest to chest.  Deke slipped his tongue into  Trevor’s mouth and gripped Trevor’s neck, pulling him even closer.  They got lost a little kissing the way they always did.  Trevor had put a  stop to them kissing at the office specifically because they’d almost fucked on the couch in Deke’s office during lunch when they’d gotten carried away. 

“Baby, take your clothes off,”  Trevor breathed. Deke let his jacket fall off onto the ground,  and Trevor brought his hands up under the hem of Deke’s t-shirt. “Can’t wait to get you  hard and begging for me.”

“ Halfway there already .”

Deke pulled his shirt up and over his head, dropping that behind him too.  Trevor ran his hands up Deke’s chest reverently. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Trevor breathed out. They’d refrained from  sex while Nana and Bobo were in the house, although Deke has jerked Trevor off in the shower  midweek after Trevor had had a bad day.  They didn’t usually go so long, so everything felt brand new.

Deke let his hand drift down between them and rub gently along Trevor’s length, feeling him  hard underneath his palm already. 

“Deke,”  Trevor moaned, which was the most beautiful sound in the world.  He  had traveled  around the world and through time and seen impossible things, and he’d still never  heard anything more beautiful  than Trevor Kahn. He also hadn’t seen anything as beautiful either. “ Fuck,  _ Deke _ .”

“ Feel good, baby?” Deke asked,  unbuttoning Trevor’s jeans with his other  hand. He really wanted to get his hand on Trevor as quickly as possible. He wanted to hear the  quiet mewling Trevor tried to hide when he was turned on, the little breathy gasps, the shaky way he said Deke’s name, the desperate  wordless  begging when he was just about to come.

“So fucking good.”

Once his jeans were undone, Deke pushed his hand into the waistband of Trevor’s briefs. He watched Trevor’s face, the way his lips were parted the smallest bit, the way his eyelids fluttered a little bit. Trevor had the longest eyelashes, dark and full, something  Avi and all of their girl friends complained about loudly. He loved the way Trevor blushed, too, spreading sweetly across his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. He could look at Trevor all day. He was sure he wasn’t the only one, but he got to have Trevor all to himself. That was the best part; when Deke came home, Trevor was there and no one else. After a long day running the company, it was so good to meet Trevor at the car, run his hands over Trevor and kiss him. It was nice. It was the first nice thing Deke considered his own. 

It terrified him to let Trevor go, that he might have to, that he might not have a choice. That was entirely up to Trevor, and he had no guarantee that Trevor felt the same way. He could only trust that Trevor wouldn’t. 

Deke stroked along Trevor’s cock in his pants, watching carefully to see how the pleasure of it rolled through him. 

“Trevor,” Deke said, and Trevor answered with a small whimper. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Why would I,” he paused to let out a gasp when Deke twisted his hand just the way Trevor liked, “want you to stop?”

“So you don’t come in your pants before you get inside of me?” Deke asked.

“Fair point,” Trevor said, and Deke stilled his movements. “Lube.”

“Right, stay right here, baby,” Deke said, taking his hand out of Trevor’s pants and leaving a kiss on Trevor’s lips. He circled around the car quickly to the passenger side and popped open the door, then leaning in to open the glove compartment. They had two bottles of lube, one for the bedroom and one for the travel bag. This one was definitely the travel bag one, less used than the bedroom one. 

“Deke,” Trevor called, and Deke hurried back, leaving the glove compartment and the side door open on his way back. Deke paused by the front tire, looking at all of Trevor’s beautiful brown skin on display, the muscles underneath, the trail of soft, dark brown hair that started at his navel and led down to the waistband of his boxers, visible from his open jeans. “Stop staring.”

“Can’t. You’re gorgeous, and I’m an extremely lucky man.”

“You can get even luckier if you come over here.”

Deke grinned and ducked his head, coming back to Trevor’s side. He was immediately pulled into another kiss, slow and  steady.  Deke couldn’t ever explain  how much he was grateful for Trevor, didn’t have the words  to. 

“You’re so dreamy,” Deke muttered. “ You’re  the incredibly gorgeous romantic lead of my  romantic comedy.”

“I don’t think most romantic comedies have a scene where the leads fuck against a car,” Trevor countered.

“Well, they  should.”

That made Trevor laugh, and his hands went to the front of Deke’s jeans. He was practically aching in his  jeans, ignoring it so he didn’t fall apart before they got to the good stuff. Trevor just did something to him. He was everything Deke had ever wanted, even before he knew he could want  something like this. Growing up in the Lighthouse, he’d figured he’d die long before he found someone, and he hadn’t really considered men back then. Trevor was, honestly, the first.

“They’d probably  call that pornography, then,” Trevor countered.

“You are certainly pornographic,” Deke teased. 

“Says the man who literally just had his hand down my pants.”

“That’s, that’s true, okay, you’ve got me there.”

“Pull down your pants, Deke.”

“God, yes.”

Deke fumbled with his button and zip, and Trevor reached out to steady his hands. He unbuttoned Deke’s pants with grace, and trailed fingers down Deke’s stomach. 

“Baby,” Trevor breathed out. 

Deke kissed Trevor again as they worked Deke’s pants off his hips. He’d gone commando that morning for this express reason, and was so thankful for his forethought.  Because that meant,  Trevor’s beautiful hand wrapped around Deke’s  cock even sooner and that was exactly what he was about.

“Oh, fuck,” Deke whined into Trevor’s mouth as he did exactly that, stroking him perfectly. He could count  on Trevor to give him what he wanted. He could count of Trevor for a lot of things. 

“God, you sound so good, Deke.”

“Stop teasing.” 

“No,” Trevor said, kissing along Deke’s neck and shoulder. He dragged blunt teeth along his skin, sending shivers through Deke. “I like how you sound when you’re desperate.”

“Please,” Deke said, intentionally pitching his voice needier. “Trevor, please.”

“I’d do anything to hear you moan my name.”

“Keep doing more of that and you will.”

“Yeah? Things like this?” Trevor asked, and he twisted his hand around Deke’s cock perfectly. Deke’s hips stuttered forward towards him, and he moaned. “Do you like that, baby boy?”

“As if you don’t know exactly what I like.”

“I do,” Trevor said. “Even the things you won’t tell me you like, I know.”

“ Wh -” Deke started but it was cut off by Trevor kissing his jaw and then twisting his hand the other direction. “God, motherfucking –  Trev .”

“Good boy,” Trevor breathed in his ear. “Turn around for me.”

Deke was more than happy to comply, letting Trevor lean him against the front of the car. It had cooled down enough to touch it without burning himself. 

“Good,” Trevor said, hand brushing down Deke’s spine, and over his ass, giving him a small smack that Deke trembled with, whining high in the back of his throat. “Hand me the lube, baby.”

Deke held it out and let Trevor  take the tube from his trembling hands. 

“Relax, I’ll take care of you.”

“We’re drifting far away from the original fantasy, you know.”

“I don’t mind. You out here in the open, where anyone could see, leaned over the hood of the car, that’s all I want. I don’t need the gimmick of the car breaking down and you pretending to fix it to get me off. I just need you.”

“Why’s the hood still open then?” Deke asked.

“I don’t want my clothes to get dirty.”

“Right, of course. My mistake.”

Trevor opened the tube and kissed Deke’s shoulder sweetly. Deke looked over his shoulder at Trevor, the way he carefully and methodically slicked his fingers and adjusted Deke so he was more comfortable. It was bizarre how Trevor always knew, almost instinctually, what Deke needed, if his hips hurt, something chafed, or the position was making him uncomfortable. He also had a sweet way of murmuring quietly against Deke’s skins, everything from declarations of love and praises to utter nonsense, and Deke loved him so much. 

“Ready, sweet boy?”

“I am always ready for you.”

Trevor hummed, and started with  one slicked finger, carefully and proficiently, opening Deke  up moving from one to two to  three until he opened easily .  It never really took long, which was  a testament  to how often they did this. Trevor trailed kisses down Deke’s  spine slowly, drawing whimpers from  Deke as his fingers  stretched him  open, brushing just shy of his prostate.

“ You’re so beautiful,”  Trevor muttered into his shoulder. “Look at how  fucking good you’re being for me.”

“ _ Trev _ _ , _ ” Deke said, near begging.  Trevor squeezed his waist and  brushed his prostate with his middle finger, and Deke  couldn’t keep his mouth under control. He was a talker in bed, always had been,  but  it was  worse with Trevor. Or better.  “ _ Oh,  _ _ fuck _ .”

Trevor hummed, and did it again until Deke was an absolute mess against the front of the car, gripping the edge of the car. His arms trembled and he tried not to fall apart before they got to the good stuff. 

“You okay? Do you want me to stop?”

“No, god, no. Except, if you don’t stop, I’m going to finish before we start.”

“Okay,” Trevor said, withdrawing his fingers. Deke tried not to whine; this is what he asked for, and something even better was coming. He just had to be patient. He wasn’t overburdened with patience to begin with, of course, but he could try for Trevor. “Okay. Are you ready?”

“So fucking ready, baby.”

There was another moment where the tube clicked open, and there was a wet sound of Trevor slicking his cock with one hand, the other holding his hip still. He wasn’t sure when his hips had started rocking back and forth, but he could hold himself still for Trevor. He could. It didn’t seem so sometimes, but he could.

Trevor kissed his neck and shoulder, pressing the head of his cock against his entrance for a moment. When Deke whined and pressed back into him as if giving permission, he started sinking into Deke slowly. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Deke groaned, curling his hand tighter around the car’s metal. “Fuck, don’t stop.”

Trevor pressed kisses against his skin, curling his body against Deke’s until they were practically one. He pressed his mouth, open, against his shoulder, breath hot. 

“How do you want it?” Trevor asked. 

“Every way.”

“ _ Deke _ .”

“I love you,” Deke said on a breath out. “Any way you want, I’ll love it.”

“That’s very sweet, and I love you, too, but stop deflecting. Answer the question. How do you want it?”

“Hard and fast,” Deke finally said, trying to untie his tongue to make himself answer. It was something they were working on still, Deke asking for what he wanted. “ Make me feel your for days,  Trev . Please.”

“God, yes,” Trevor said, adjusting Deke’s hips again with one hand, and then shifted himself. Then, to Deke’s utter delight, Trevor started moving, keeping Deke still as he pulled out and then sharp and quick pushed back into him. The noise Deke made wasn’t on purpose. “You sound so good.”

Trevor set an even pace, good and steady, holding Deke in place with one hand while he thrust in and out of him, his other slipping around to stroke Deke’s length to match. Deke whimpered, and he couldn’t keep his hips still. He couldn’t decide what he wanted more of, but if he never left this moment, Trevor pressed into him, inside of him, around him, he would never complain. He would never complain if it were him and Trevor for the rest of their lives. 

“ Trev ,” Deke finally managed, moans stumbling out of mouth. “Please.”

“What’s that?”

“Harder,” Deke said. “ I need it.  Fuck me.”

Trevor’s hand on Deke’s hip slipped up his side and over his chest, pushing firmly until Deke was standing straighter, and then pressed into the base of his throat. He still left a light kiss on his neck, even as he held Deke still, the softest little brush of lips against his skin. Then, Trevor shifted the angle , and on his next  sharp, deep thrust , brushed Deke’s prostate, and his knees buckled a little with his whimpering moan.  Trevor’s hand against his  collar and throat kept him pressed backwards so he didn’t fall. He’d never fall with Trevor near.

“Is that what you wanted?” Trevor asked.  “Did you want to be fucked where anyone could see you?”

“Yes,” Deke breathed out, needy and desperate. Trevor  fucked into him quick and steady, the slap of skin on skin almost covered by the godless noises Deke was making.  “God, yes, Trevor. More, please. _ Please _ .”

That earned him a shar p, angled  thrust directly against his  prostate  again, a reward,  and Deke couldn’t help the keen that slipped from him.

“You feel so good, Deke, ” Trevor whispered  into his ear as Deke  threw his head back, panting wildly. “I could stay here forever,  my dick buried inside you like this.”

Trevor kept his hand moving on Deke’s cock, and for the first time, Deke realized he’d slicked his palm with l ub e at some point so the strokes  were smooth and even with his thrusts. He closed his eyes and let the sensations overtake him, the  pleasure of his boyfriend fucking him, taking care of him, radiating out from where he was touched. 

“I’m so close,” he whispered out. It built in his belly hot and roiling, a ball of  fire intent on consuming him where he stood. “ Trev , please, I’m so –”

“ Come for me, then.”

Trevor twisted his hand perfectly, and nailed  his  prostate ;  with the  pressure against the base of his throat, the  small nip to his pulse, and the warmth of Trevor’s permission, Deke was  lost . He tumbled into his orgasm without  thinking to warn Trevor first, crying out, a mess of curses and pleads and Trevor’s name jumbled together on his tongue. He came in stripes over the front of the car, clenched around Trevor’s cock still moving inside of him.

“You’re so beautiful, Deke, look at you,” Trevor said, his own voice  breathy while his hand continued to stroke Deke through it, almost milking it out of him until he was oversensitive and pushed at  Trevor’s hand off his cock. Deke  pressed back against Trevor to feel his chest heaving. He never had to tell Deke when he was on the edge. Deke just knew, could tell from his breathing and his thrusts becoming erratic instead of precise, his hands tightening on Deke. His thrusts sent aftershocks through Deke, leaving him quivering in Trevor’s arms.

“ Come on,  Trev ,” Deke managed, his voice gone on a moan. “ You’re so close, baby. What do you need? What do you want?”

Trevor groaned into his  neck. Deke reached up and around him to hold him by the neck, holding him close. 

“ You can come inside me. I want you, too. Fill me up and make me yours,”  Deke said. “You want that, don’t you?  Fill me up with your cum so you know I remember this.”

Trevor always became a little nonverbal the closer he got, all his words grunts and moans. The only word he could manage usually was – 

“ _ Deke _ .”

It sounded so beautiful, the best music Deke had ever heard, the way Trevor’s voice cracked and broke around it. He adored  the way Trevor said his name, not even just like this, panted into his skin, but when he was trying to get  his attention, or when he was laughing, even when he was angry.

“Come for me,” Deke said, “please.”

That was it, Trevor pushed Deke into the car, and he caught himself barely on the edge of the car,  curling against Deke like he’d lost feeling in his legs and the weight of the world was on him. Deke could feel Trevor’s  cock hard inside of him pulse as he finished, spilling hot into him. 

He panted against Deke’s shoulder where he’d pressed his face, leaning Deke awkwardly over the engine. 

“Holy shit, Deke,” Trevor finally managed, still buried inside Deke with his hand on his throat. 

Deke nudged him and he groaned, pulling out carefully and releasing Deke, although  his weight still rested against Deke.

“ You okay?” Trevor asked.

“Yeah,” Deke said, “ that was good. I’m a little achy from the end. Can I turn around?” 

“Of course,” Trevor said, releasing where he held Deke and let him turn around to face him. Deke kissed him immediately. The only thing he didn’t like about that position was  how he couldn’t kiss Trevor as freely as he wanted. “ You said you were achy?”

“You almost pushed me into the engine,” Deke said lightly, trailing fingers up Trevor’s arms.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” Trevor said,  flushing a little.

“I know. I’m  not complaining. That was  amazing. I did come on the front of your car, though.”

Trevor chuckled and tucked his face into Deke’s neck, leaving kisses. 

“ I’ll be more careful next time.”

“ Next time, huh?” Deke teased. 

“You  don’t want to do this again?”  Trevor asked, laying a kiss to his  throat. 

“Maybe not bent over the car hood , but out here,  where anyone can see, I’d love that. Maybe we could go camping and I’d let you fuck me against a tree or something.”

Trevor hummed, kissing a line up to his mouth. 

“You r fantasy next, whatever you want,” Trevor said. 

“Promise? Even if it’s crazy?” Deke asked.

“Anything you want.”

“I have some ideas of where we can start.”

“Yeah?”

“Lace, and ribbon, and blindfolds,” Deke said softly. 

“God, yes, please. I think half of those things are in the trunk right now if we wanted to start now. We’ve still got time, and there’s no –”

There was the sound of tires approaching on the gravel, and they scrambled to tuck themselves back into their pants and dressed quickly, Trevor snatching his shirt off the hood while Deke stooped to grab his shirt off the gravel below them, shaking the loose rocks from it before pulling it over his head. Trevor looked pristine when they looked back at each other, and Deke smiled. 

“We’ll continue this at home, mister,” Deke said, kissing him softly, reaching for the stick that held the hood up and letting it down, the fantasy put away for now. “And that I absolutely promise.”


End file.
